Young Justice on Chopped
by BlackFalcon1800
Summary: Four members of the Young Justice team compete on the cooking competition 'Chopped'. Who will go home with the 10,000 prize? And who will be chopped? (Complete.)
1. Appetizer round

Young Justice competes on Chopped.

A/N: Hello! This is Black Falcon writing a story for the first time! I am a long time reader but a first time writer, so I hope you like my story. This will be a multi-chapter story, so I could use any and all suggestions you may have for future chapters. I am sorry if any of the characters are OOC, I will try my best to keep them in character. And please excuse my horrible grammar, spelling, and punctuation. English was never my strongest suit. (So I decided to make a fanfiction account. T_T) But enough with that, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or anything/anyone from 'Chopped' so please don't sue me. I am only playing with them for a little while and I will put them back when I'm done. And I do not own the cover pic, so please don't sue me.

Summary: Four members of Young Justice compete on the cooking show Chopped. Who will win? And who will be 'chopped'?

I am not a chef and have no idea how these things would really taste.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

It was an average day at Mt. Justice. Well actually, it had been a very boring and uneventful day, so I guess it was anything but 'average'. The team members (Minus Robin) were sitting in the living room/kitchen waiting for something interesting to happen. Megan and Zatanna were going over various cookbooks together trying to find something challenging and fun to make. Superboy was watching Artemis beat Wally at video games. (She was whooping him good too!) Kaldur was sitting in an armchair reading a book to pass the time.

Wally was losing horribly, (Who knew Artemis was so good at video games?) and was wishing that something new and exciting would happen. He should have kept his mental mouth shut, for Robin just walked in and said "I entered us in a competition!"

"What?!" Cried everyone but Miss M and Aqualad, who looked just as surprised as everyone else, but didn't vocalize their confusion.

"You heard me." Grinned Robin "I entered us into a competition."

"What kind of competition?" Asked Artemis. She was still feeling kinda cocky from beating Wally and wanted another go at pummeling him at something.

"Chopped!" Shouted Robin.

He was met with extremely confused looks.

"You know, that cooking competition we watched once?"

Everyone started shouting at the same time.

"You entered us into a stupid cooking competition?!" Shouted Superboy.

"What? I'm not going to some boring cooking show!" Artemis retorted.

"It might have been best if you had informed us before making that kind of a commitment." Stated Kaldur.

"I'm not going on some cooking show Robin." Wally replied.

Megan and Zatanna were the only ones who didn't seem to mind the prospect of going on a televised cooking competition.

"Relax" Reassured Robin "We aren't all going. You can only enter four people."

"So who did you sign up" Superboy asked, dreading that he was among the 'lucky' few.

"I entered Megan and Zatanna," This was met with squeals of delight from both girls.

"KF and myself." He finished.

"Wait. KF as in 'Kid Flash'?" Wally asked.

"Who else would I be referring to?

"Why do I have to go?" Whined the speedster.

"Because if you don't I will show the entire team 'that' video."

"What video?"

"You know. THAT video."

Sudden realization

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

After some consideration he agreed.

"Who knows, this could be fun! I bet I could beat you all with one hand tied behind my back!" boasted KF.

"We'll see" Said Robin with a smirk on his face.

Zatanna and Megan looked at the two friends.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun. Right?" Megan nervously grinned.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Four chefs. Three courses. Only one chance to win. The challenge: To create an unforgettable meal using the four main basket ingredients before time runs out. Our distinguished panel of judges will critique your work, as one by one they must face the dreaded chopping block. Who will take home the $10,000 prize? And who will be chopped?"

The host walks out to start the introductions. "Today we are going to have a super competition as the competitors are protegees of members of none other than the Justice League. Let's meet them. First we have Robin."

Robin walks into the studio and to his station wearing his super suit, cape and all. (Though he was strongly advised against the cape, and promptly ignored the advise.)

"I'm Robin, the protegee of none other than Gotham city's Batman. I am totally excited to be here so I can show the TV world that you don't have to have super powers to be super awesome! I'm gonna do my best and make my friends proud!"

"Next we have Kid Flash!" Announced the host.

Wally comes out in his super suit as well and speeds over to his station with a grin on his face.

"I'm Kid Flash, nephew and protege to the Flash. I'm gonna kick tail with my super speed at this competition. I love you guys but...You're going down! Especially you Robin."

The host announced the third competitor. "Next we have M'gann M'gorzz!"

Miss M comes out and goes to her station like the others before her, wearing her regular super suit but also wearing a white apron with an X on it.

"Hi, I'm Miss Martian! And I don't know too much about earth cuisine so this will be a challenge for me. But I am really excited and can't wait to do my best!"

"And lastly we have Zatanna Zatara!" Says the host.

Zatanna walks to her station in her regular magicians suit, but with a white apron covering her.

"I'm Zatanna, the daughter of Zatara. And I am here mostly to prove to none believers that magic is real, and can be very useful. Oh! And to try and beat my friends too."

After everyone is at their stations the host tells them the rules. "There are three rounds: Appetizer, entree, and dessert. Each round is timed, and you have to incorporate each of the mystery ingredients in your basket into your dish somehow. You may use your super powers in doing this. Also available to you, our pantry and fridge. The judges with critique your work based on taste, presentation, and creativity. Then they will decide who gets to move on to the next round, and who will be 'chopped'. Please open you baskets."

Each teen opened their basket, dreading what obscure ingredient might lay there.

"And you must use: Taco shells. Sugar-free raspberry syrup. Lutfisk. And Kale.

You have 20 minutes...Starting now."

The clock in the back started counting down and all four of the competitor's minds and bodies started working.

Robin's POV (Thinking)

'The first thing I think of is tacos. Cause, duh! Taco shells! But then I think 'Tacos are too big for and appetizer.' So I'm gonna make mine tacos using lutfisk, kale, baby tomatoes, and cheese, with a sugar-free raspberry syrup guacamole on the side.'

The dark haired teen started by grabbing the package of taco shells and ripping it open. He broke a taco shell into two smaller shallower taco shells. After repeating this many times he was now ready to cook his fish. Opening the can of smelly Norwegian fish he throws it into a pan on the stove along with various spices. On to the guacamole!

Kid Flash's POV (Thinking)

'Taco shells huh? That's about the only thing I'm familiar with here. So they're basically a big folded tortilla chip? That's it! Tortilla chips! I'm gonna make nachos! So I'll make taco shell lutfisk and beef nachos, (Cause nachos and beef were made for each other!) using the fish and beef in a cheese sauce, with a raspberry and kale paste on the chips.'

The speedster lives up to his name by speeding over to the fridge and grabbing a packet of ground beef, then racing back to his station he opens the fish and zips it over to the meat grinder. After the fish is ground up he starts frying both fish and beef in a pan and starts cooking them.

'And how much time is left on the clock?' The redhead thinks to himself. '19 minutes? I got this in the bag.'

Megan's POV (Thinking)

'I know that a salad is an earth appetizer, so when I saw the kale, I decided to make a lutfisk salad.'

Miss M used her telekinesis to levitate the lutfisk and unwrap it. Then levitating a knife she made it chop up the lutfisk into cubes. At the same time she turned on the stove and put a frying pan on it, standing in the same place the whole time, never having to take a step. She threw the fish into the pan and let it start simmering while she flipped her cutting board to cut some vegetables on.

Zatanna's POV (Thinking)

'I wanna wow the judges with more than just my magic, so I need to do something wild. So I decided to make a mini entree. I'm gonna make deep fried lutfisk with a taco shell crust, fried potatoes with kale, and a raspberry syrup sauce.'

Zatanna raises her hands and mutters "Ksiftul eht parwnu!"

The can on dried and boiled fish raised into the air and opened, letting the lutfisk float into the air.

"Hsif eht ffo yrd!"

Some paper towels floated over and dry the oil off the fish.

Zatanna spoke spell after spell and the taco shell package opened, and the shells went into a bowl, immediately crushing themselves into crumbs.

The young magician ran over to the pantry and grabbed a variety of ingredients, including: Basil, salt, pepper, eggs, and flour. Rushing back to her station she got to work. She measured out the seasonings and muttered "sbmurc eht htiw sgninosaes eht xim!"

The basil, salt and pepper that were measured are immediately mixed in with the taco crumbs.

"Lwob a otni sgge eht kaerb!"

The eggs banged themselves against the edge of the bowl, letting the yolk and white of each egg fall in. Another spell was uttered and a whisk levitated and flew over to mix them.

Time was flying, and so were the minds and hands of each teen.

Robin was using crazy knife skills to chop up his kale, and he used his grapple to grab some lettuce from the pantry just before Megan could grab it, much to her annoyance. So she substituted for baby spinach and red cabbage.

All anyone could see of Kid Flash was a blur. He broke the shells into chips, stirred the beef and fish a few times, grabbed a block of cheddar cheese from the fridge and started melting it into a pot in less than two minutes. And since he was getting kind of hungry he grabbed a jug of orange juice from the fridge and gulped it down.

"I don't think he's allowed to do that. Is he?" Said Zatanna skeptically.

"Hey! This kid needs fuel if he's gonna beat you. But then again I'm so far ahead I don't think I need to worry about losing" Wally returned as he sauntered back to his station.

"Isn't that what the hare said in the story of 'The Tortoise and the Hare'?" Asked Robin, who was currently mashing an avocado for his guacamole.

"Less talking! More cooking!" Said Megan while mixing her meat with her greens.

Everyone got back to the task at hand

"Alright chefs, you have 10 minutes on the clock!" The host shouted.

Robin glanced at the clock to confirm what the host had just said. He then ran through the other stations, leaping over Zatanna in the process, (Who was too busy getting a frying pan for her potatoes to notice.) and grabbed a pack of sugar and some cloves. He raced back to his station with said ingredients, (Nearly getting covered in Wally's cheese sauce in the process!) and started making his raspberry guacamole.

Wally was blending his kale in the blender with some spices. He grabbed his cheese sauce and dumped his meat combo into it. Spreading his kale paste in a corner of each chip, he started getting ready for plating.

Megan crushed her taco shells into meal and mixed it with some sugar and the raspberry syrup. Then she started tearing the kale, baby spinach, and red cabbage with her telekinesis. Mixing them into a large glass bowl, she levitated the pan of fish that was behind her, and poured the fish into the bowl. She was almost ready to start plating.

Zatanna chopped her kale into bits with a spell, and then murmured another to grab the potatoes from the pantry. A few spells later she had washed and chopped them, and started frying them with some herbs.

"2 minute warning chefs! You have 2 minutes to plate your dishes!"

"Just stay whelmed." Thought Robin as he grabbed his plates from the shelves and ran back to his station to start plating his tacos. He looked to see how everyone else was doing and saw, KF was done?! The speedster was standing there with a smug expression on his face, and nachos on his plate, looking pretty awesome. Randomly shaped taco chips with a green paste on one corner of each, and a dish of cheese sauce next to it. Not fair! Robin quickly turned back to put his fish tacos and guacamole on his plate.

Wally was done. That was the best part about being super fast. He looked at the other plates while he was waiting for the timer to run out.

Robin's looked pretty good, he could have some competition there.

Megan's looked alright too.

"Looking Megalicious Miss M!" Wally flirted while Megan putting her salad into some shallow bowls. She blushed, but didn't stop her plating.

Zatanna was taking her fish out of the deep fryer and was putting it on her plate. So far it looked pretty promising.

"Time to finish your dishes, chefs!" Shouted the host.

"10"

Robin put the guacamole dishes next to his mini tacos.

"9"

Wally silently counted in his head with the host while rooting for his friends in his mind.

"8"

The martian was pouring her dressing on her salads.

"7"

Zatanna scooped her fried potatoes onto each plate.

"6"

Robin scooped his guacamole into each dish.

"5"

Wally continued to watch and silently cheer

"4"

Megan sprinkled crushed croutons into each bowl.

"3"

Zatanna spread her raspberry sauce on the plates.

"2"

Everyone was finishing the last touches as fast as the could for fear of presenting an unfinished dish.

"1"

Would anything be left out?

"Time's up! Please step back."

Each teen stopped what they were doing and stepped back with their hands in the air. Except for Robin, who made guns with his hands and pointed them at the two girls saying "Stick 'em up!". Zatanna just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips while Megan just looked perplexed. Wally didn't put his hands up because his arms had been crossed the whole time, but grinned at Robin's humor.

The young heroes marched their way to the 'dreaded chopping block' to find out what the judges thought of their meals.

"Just stay whelmed you guys, they're gonna put a dish on the 'chopping block', not our heads." Robin assured them.

"You just love to use that word don't you?" asked Zatanna.

"Hey, it's a neat word! And it's fun to say!" retorted Robin.

Megan shushed them as they were arriving at the judges table.

"Chefs, today you had to cook with: Taco shells, sugar free raspberry syrup, lutfisk, and kale. Please show us what you've made. Chef M'gorzz.

"Well, I make for you a lutfisk and kale salad, with taco shell and raspberry syrup dressing."

The three judges started eating her salad while she introduce it.

After they had all tasted it, they have their opinions.

Judge #1 (Male) "First I should say, I like the combination of greens. And the sauce compliments it nicely."

Megan smiled in appreciation.

"But while the sauce is good, I think it could have been a little less sweet.

Judge #2 (Female) "I agree. It is 'sugar free' syrup but it still has artificial sweetener in it, so I think the extra sugar was not really necessary."

Megan nodded in acknowledgment.

Judge #3 (Male) "The only problem I have with it is that I think the fish could have used a bit more seasoning. It just seems a little dull to me.

"Thank you chef." Said the host.

"Thank you." Replied the martian.

"Next, Chef Robin." The host turned to the next chef.

"So what I made for you guys are mini lutfilsk and kale tacos, with a side of raspberry guacamole."

Each judge ate what was before him.

Judge #2: "I am glad you made a raspberry guacamole instead of making a sauce. It was a great idea."

Robin grinned.

Judge #3: "I also like the guacamole, but I think the kale is a bit dry. It could have used some of the sauce from the fish to add flavor."

"Yes Chef" Robin replied.

Judge #1: "I don't really mind about the dryness of the kale, I would have like to have more of the raspberry syrup in the guacamole."

Judge #2: "I think it's fine."

Judge #1: "I'm just saying that for my taste buds, there's not enough raspberry."

A slightly awkward pause followed the two judges disagreement.

"Thank you Chef." Said the host.

Robin returned the thanks.

"Next," Continued the host. "Chef Zatanna."

"Today, I've make deep fried lutfisk with a taco shell crust. Fried potatoes, with kale, and a raspberry sauce."

Like the other before them, the dish was consumed by the judges with critique.

Judge #3: "I love the taco shell crust. It's got a lot of flavor. But the potatoes are a little undercooked."

Zatanna nodded, regretting not putting them in the oven sooner.

Judge #1: "Yes, some of the potatoes are a bit more undercooked than the others. However, I do like the sauce, it goes great with the fish and potatoes."

Judge #2: "And I think you did a great job cooking the lutfisk. Very well done, good job."

"Thank you very much." Zatanna smiled, feeling a bit better about the potato incident.

"And lastly, Chef Flash." Said the host.

"Okay, so I made for you guys, fish and beef nachos, with a kale and raspberry past on taco shell chips."

A few bites later the judges have their opinion.

Judge #1: "Nachos was a very brave move with these ingredients. I think you did a pretty good job considering."

Wally practically beamed.

"Though I wouldn't have used beef with the fish, they don't go together too well."

KF's face fell a bit.

Judge #2: "I agree about the beef. But I love this kale paste. It's very good, it's sweet and fresh and goes great on the chips. Unfortunately since you finished it so early, it has all gotten kind of cold."

"What do you plan on doing with the money if you win?" Asked the host.

"Oh, we all agreed that it would go to the Gotham city orphanage." The redhead replied.

Judge #3: "So no matter who wins the money will go to the same place?"

"Yes sir." Answered Wally.

Judge #3: "Then what's the point of trying to win?"

"Because we love whooping each others tails!" Beamed the teen.

Everyone laughed at his answer.

"Well, the judges will now make their decision." Said the host

The four heroes left for the back room to wait while the judges decided who would have to leave.

They each sat down around a small table in a back room.

"I wonder which one of us will go." Wondered Megan.

"Who knows." Said Robin. "They had good and bad things to say about all of our dishes."

"I think it might be me." Mumbled Wally. "The beef didn't go well with the fish, and the whole thing was a little cold."

"Well I undercooked my potatoes, and in their books that's a guaranteed loser." Reminded Zatanna.

"Well worrying won't help, there's nothing we can do about it, so let's just wait and find out." Remarked Robin leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table.

Several minutes later they were called back in.

"Three of you will be moving on to the entree round. But one of you will have to go home empty handed. So who's dish is on the chopping block?"

The host grabbed the handle to the cover to reveal the losing dish. The tension was mounting as the four teens wondered who would be kicked out.

The host whisked away the cover to reveal...

A plate of nachos.

"Chef Flash. You've been chopped. Judges?"

Judge #2: "While the idea of making nachos was a great idea, the beef with the fish just didn't taste that good, and the fact that the whole thing was cold couldn't be overlooked. And for these reasons, we had to chop you."

Wally stood there looking at the floor for a few seconds.

"Woo Hoo!" Shouted Wally, leaping into the air, shocking everyone in the studio.

"I don't have to go on to the next round! Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Wally chattered excitedly, shaking the hands of each of the judges and of the host so fast their arms felt like they'd fall off.

Robin stared at his friend. "Wait. Did you fail on purpose so you could get out of this competition?!"

"Maybe." Smirked the losing chef. "But then again, maybe it was a coincident?"

"Read his mind Miss M, let's see what's going on in that crazy head of his." Said a suspicious Robin.

"Not happening!" Grinned Wally, and he sped out of the studio before you could say 'sizzling sausages!'.

"Well, that was interesting. At least I didn't lose." Said Zatanna.

The End

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

A/N: If you managed to read this story all the way through, then I congratulate you!

I need ideas for ingredients that they will use in the next round, cause I got nothing. So please please pleeeaaase suggest a really weird ingredient, it doesn't matter how rare or crazy it is. Those who suggest an ingredient get Cyber cookies! And the ingredients I choose get recognized in the next chapter! Thanks in advance!

Black Falcon out!


	2. Entree round

Young Justice on Chopped

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry these take so long, but I write these on paper, then I type them, then I edit them like ten times, then I post them. Then after reading it and spotting all the mistakes, I re-edit it. And I have limited time on the computer, so yeah. And also I was writing another story at the same time, so that didn't help.

Thanks to PrettyKitty Luvs U for suggesting kiwis for this round!

And thanks to the Guest (You know who you are.) for suggesting tofu, apple cider, and cereal. (I know you suggested the cereal for the dessert round, but I needed one last ingredient and cereal made me think of lucky charms sooooo...yeah.) Here are your Cybercookies! (I couldn't figure out how to reply to your review.) (::) (::) (::)

And thank you to everyone who followed/favorited (Is that a word?) this story. It means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Chopped, Lucky Charms or anything else you recognize. I also don't own the cover pic. So don't sue me, cause I don't have much money.

Once again, I am not a chef, and I couldn't tell you what these dishes tasted like to save my life. And sorry if anyone is OOC, I try to keep them in character, but no one is perfect.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Chefs, you have made it to the entree round. Please open your baskets." said the host.

The three remaining contestants opened their baskets.

"And in this round you must use: kiwis, tofu, apple cider, and cereal with marshmallows.

You have 30 minutes for this round. Time starts now."

The clock in the back started counting down like it had before.

The young chefs rushed to make each of their mental masterpieces a reality.

Robin's POV (Thinking)

'Cereal with marshmallows? What am I supposed to do with this? This is pretty much Lucky Charms for dinner. And while that would be awesome, I gotta think of someway to put it in the dish without it tasting weird. Sooooo...I know! Tofu is a protein right? So it's kinda like meat for vegetarians. (If that makes any sense.) So I'll make grilled tofu with a kiwi and apple cider sweet slaw, with cereal crumbs on top.'

Hoping that his unusual idea would work, the mini ninja got busy. Not wanting his tofu to get cold like Wally's nachos had, he decided to get started on the salad first, and at least get it ready to assemble before starting on his 'steaks'.

Not wanting to risk getting covered in food like last time, he whipped out his grapple and shot the ceiling with it, flying up after it and onto the rafters. He leaped from beam to beam towards the pantry and dropped noiselessly near the back behind a shelf. Megan walked around the corner of the shelf with various ingredients floating around her, and nearly screamed when she saw him. Clutching her chest and nearly losing focus on the ingredients suspended around her, she gasped "Where did you come from?"

"A distant galaxy." He said in a dramatic voice spreading his hands.

"Oh right, ninja thing." Megan realized, and she went back to her station.

Robin, nearly forgetting what he had come for, grabbed some cabbage, red cabbage, mayonnaise, sugar, and various seasonings. Not wanting to try and bring all that stuff across the rafters again, he went the old school route. Walking through the others' stations saying "Excuse me" or "Behind you".

Now he hopefully had everything to make his dish. Time to make the sweet slaw!

Megan's POV (Thinking)

'None of these ingredients say 'entree', so I'm gonna have to use something else for the main theme. How about fried chicken? That's a common earth entree, especially in America. Oh, but Zatanna made deep fried lutfisk in the last round, so I wouldn't want to copy her. I'll do baked chicken instead, with a kiwi and apple cider sauce, and I can deep fry the tofu to make fries with a cereal crust. That's not copying, is it?'

Miss M flew over to the fridge and grabbed a packet of chicken breasts, eggs, flour, salt, pepper, and a variety of herbs and spices. Nearly dropping them after almost getting a heart attack from Robin popping out of nowhere. She flew back to her station with the ingredients floating above her head and started seasoning her chicken.

But then she realized she would have to cut the chicken or it would never be cone in time. After smacking her head and saying her signature 'Hello Megan!' she levitated a knife and sliced the chicken breasts in half lengthwise, seasoned them, and put them on a pan. Now to make those tofu fries.

Zatanna's POV (Thinking)

'I need to be sure not to under cook anything in this round. So, what to make?...Hmm...I know! Grilled tofu with an apple cider and marshmallow sauce, with fried kiwi slices on the side. Now that should be original enough. I'm on a roll today!'

"ufot eht parwuna!"

While the tofu was being unwrapped she ran over to the pantry and grabbed cinnamon, salt, pepper, nutmeg, chili powder, powdered mustard, and a few other seasonings.

She raced back to the kitchen and while she organized the ingredients with one hand, the other was directing a spell at the tofu.

"ufot eht ecils!"

After the tofu was sliced into approximately ½ inch thick sticks she seasoned them with salt, pepper, chili powder, powdered mustard, and a few other things. A few spells later, and the seasoned tofu was on the griddle searing nicely.

Now all she had to figure out was how to make a sauce with apple cider and cereal marshmallows.

"20 minutes left on the clock chefs." the host announced to the heroes.

20 minutes!? Where did that time go!?

While 30 minutes may seem like a long time for most people (especially when you're waiting for something exciting!) it felt like two minutes to the super chefs.

Robin was again showing off his crazy knife skills when chopping the cabbages. (I think he made slaw just for an excuse to show off his knife skills.)

While he was chopping the cabbages the host decided to come over and talk to (a.k.a. annoy) him while he was working.

"So chef Robin, tell us a bit about what you're making."

He decided the best way to get the host to leave him alone was to scare him.

He knew the host was just doing his job, but he needed space to work.

"Just making some sweet slaw." Robin said calmly.

Then he grabbed the head of red cabbage and tossed it into the air, then he spun in a circle and threw a knife after it. (A bit excessive yes, but hey, why not show off at the same time?) The knife flew after it and sliced right through it's middle before falling down behind the two cabbage halves. Robin fluidly grabbed the two halves and set them down, then before it could fall on anyone he grabbed the spinning knife with practiced ease near the tip of the blade with two fingers.

He gave the host an evil grin for good measure.

The host, seeming a bit shaken by the performance, decided not to ask anymore questions to the super powered teens. Especially the crazy knife boy!

Smirking to himself, Robin finished chopping the greens and put them in a bowl. With the host out of the way and his cabbages in the bowl, he started on his sauce.

Mayo, sugar, apple cider, and a few other ingredients were mixed together to make the liquid part of the slaw.

He grabbed a peeler and started peeling the kiwis.

Megan tried to flour and egg her tofu fries, but it wouldn't stick. "Hello Megan!" she was so scatter brained this round, they had too much moisture on them already! After patting them dry with paper towels she was able to flour and egg them with no trouble. Separating the marshmallows from the cereal was tedious even with her telekinesis, but she eventually had enough to coat her fries. And just to make sure they had enough flavor she put garlic and onion powder in with the cereal when she crushed it.

Peeking in on her chicken she flew over to the deep fryer and dropped in her fries. Since she had some time to kill while both the chicken and tofu baked, she started on her fruit sauce.

Zatanna grabbed a pan and poured in some of the apple cider. Then since it didn't seem against the rules, she took a swig from the bottle. All that work was making her thirsty.

With a spell she separated the marshmallows from the rest of the cereal and put them in the pan along with cinnamon and nutmeg. Stirring it a few times she let it simmer while she peeled and sliced the kiwis.

"10 minute warning chefs." the host announced.

'Aw man! 10 minutes!?' thought Robin. 'I haven't even started grilling my tofu yet! It'll never be ready in time!'

Robin quickly seasoned his tofu and started grilling it, but it would be too close to start plating it before the timer ran out.

Suddenly he got an idea. 'They said we could use our super powers right?' He thought mischievously. 'Well then, this shouldn't count as cheating.'

He ran over to the pantry and hid behind one of the shelves, cause cheating or not the girls would not approve of what he was about to do.

Bringing up his wrist computer he got to work.

After a bit of tinkering he looked at the clock. Where it had once said 07:17 it now said 12:41. Hacking was on of his super powers after all.

Feeling less pressured, he ran to his station ignoring the confused look Zatanna gave him.

He grabbed the cereal and started separating it while his tofu cooked. Good thing his slaw was all ready, that was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

Megan blended together the apple cider and chopped kiwis along with a few spices in the blender, then strained them into a bowl to make her completed fruit sauce. She flew over and took her finished fries out of the deep fryer, brought them back to her station. Since her chicken wasn't quite ready she levitated some plates over to her station so when the food was done she would be ready to plate.

Zatanna had finished slicing the kiwis, and after sprinkling some sugar on them she fried them in a pan till they got a nice glaze on them. And since she had enough time she ran to the pantry and grabbed some mint to garnish her plate with.

"This is your two minute warning chefs! You have Two minutes to finish your plates!" the host announced.

Even with the extra five minutes Robin was gonna be cutting it close.

Deciding to save time he shot his grapple at the shelves that held the dishes to grab some plates.

And only succeeded in smashing 17 assorted plates and bowls.

"Aw dang. Well, that didn't work."

Fortunately there were plenty of spare dishes so no one should be short of plates.

He deposited his grilled tofu steaks onto some plates that had managed to escape his destructive grapple.

The grapple did come in handy when it cam to grabbing a garnish from the pantry.

Megan was practically done with her dish. Her chicken was on her plate, her sauce was ready, and her fries waiting to be plated.

She grabbed a sprig of Rosemary with her telekinesis for her garnish and started arranging the fries onto her plates.

Zatanna placed her fried kiwis onto her plate and grabbed her grilled tofu. It was a little crispy on the outside, but not technically burnt. 'I guess I overshot when it came to keeping it from getting undercooked. Oh well, too late to do anything about it now.'

Putting the mistake behind her she started plating her dish.

"Alright chefs, now is the time to finish those dishes!" And the host began to count down with the clock.

"10"

Robin scooped his slaw onto each plate.

"9"

Megan arranged her tofu fries in a fan shape next to her chicken.

"8"

Zatanna placed her tofu and kiwi together on each plate.

"7"

Robin placed his tofu and the plate and sprinkled his cereal crumbs on the slaw.

"6"

Miss M poured her fruity sauce on the chicken.

"5"

Zatanna drizzled her sauce onto her tofu steak

"4"

Garnishes were placed .

"3"

Mustn't forget anything.

"2"

Can't turn back now.

"1"

One last tweak.

"Time's up! Please step back."

Each super teen stepped away from their finished dishes.

Neither girl raised their hands this time, they didn't want to give Robin that satisfaction like the last round.

As they walked up to the judge's table they were silent, since they now knew what to expect and had no reason to panic.

"Chefs, this round you had to cook with: kiwis, tofu, apple cider, and cereal with marshmallows. Please show us what you created.

Chef Zatanna."

"What I've made for you is a grilled tofu steak with a apple cider and marshmallow sauce, and glazed kiwis on the side.

Like every other dish in the history of the show, her dish was promptly consumed.

Judge #2 (Female): "I love the glazed kiwis. The caramel really brings out the flavor."

"Thank you." smiled the dark haired girl.

Judge #3 (Male): "I agree, they are very good. The only problem I have is: the sauce seems a tad sweet for the tofu, especially since you seasoned the tofu with such spicy seasonings."

Judge #1 (Male) : "Yes, separately they are great. Together, not so much. But it is a bit crispy as well, I think it could have been a little less charred."

"Thank you chef." said the host to a slightly deflated Zatanna.

"Thank you." she murmured.

"Next, chef Robin."

"I made for you guys (and gal) grilled tofu with an apple cider and kiwi sauce, and sweet slaw on the side.

Many bites later.

Judge #1: "The sweet slaw has a very interesting flavor. The fruitiness of the kiwi and apple cider mixed with the crispness of the cabbage. It's very nice."

Judge #3: "I don't particularly car for that combination, but the idea of making the cereal into sort of, almost croutons, was a good idea."

Robin thanked them.

Judge #2: "I love it. Though the tofu itself seems kinda bland. Even with the sauce it need an extra something."

"I believe there is another 'extra something' you used today." The host have Robin a look.

"What are you talking about?" Robin feigned innocence.

"You gave the timer and extra five minutes." the host stated.

"Well hacking is one of my super powers, and you did say we could use our super powers didn't you?"

Judge #3: "That is a debatable point. We will discuss it when we discuss your dish."

"Okey dokey!" grinned the hacker.

"And lastly, chef M'gorzz."

"I made for you baked chicken with apple cider and kiwi sauce, and cereal crusted tofu fries."

Said food was eaten.

Judge #2: "I'm glad you decided to introduce chicken into this dish. It's very flavorful, and the sauce complements it nicely."

Megan was beaming inside.

Judge #1: "I like the fries having the cereal as a coating. But I disagree about the chicken. It seems bland to me."

Judge #3: "It is a little bland, but I don't think it's too bad."

"Thank you chefs. The judges will now consider your dishes and make their decision."

The three competitors walked back the the room that they had waited in last round.

"I wonder if they're going to count hacking the timer against me?" wondered Robin.

"I dunno, but it's definitely between you and me." said Zatanna. "Instead of under-cooking my food I over cooked it. I think you're gonna end up winning this, Megan."

"Well it doesn't matter who wins or loses right?" Said Megan, trying to cheer up her friends.

"We'll just have to wait and see." said the mini ninja.

…...

After awhile they were called back in to find out who would have to go home.

"Two of you will go on to the dessert round. One will not. So, who's dish is on the chopping block?"

Dramatic grasping of the handle to the ominous dish cover.

'Oh for Pete's sake! Pick it up already!' thought the boy wonder.

The host whisked away the cover to reveal...

Grilled tofu and glazed kiwis.

"Chef Zatanna, you've been chopped. Judges?"

Judge #3: "While your fried kiwis were fantastic, the odd combination of flavors plus the over cooked tofu couldn't be overlooked. And for these reasons, we had to chop you."

"That's okay! I'll just stick to making normal food with a normal amount of time. But thanks for the opportunity." smiled Zatanna.

"You're welcome."

The young magician walked out of the studio with a smile on her face. (Partially because she didn't have to compete against either of her friends for another round. Did anyone really want to win this?)

"Looks like it's just you and me Miss M." grinned Robin.

The martian returned the grin.

"And may the best chef win."

The End

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Reviews make my day so much better! Seriously, they do.

Like last time, I need ideas for ingredients for the dessert round, no matter how bizarre or strange.

So if you have an idea for an ingredient you want to see in the next chapter, just put it in the review. All those who review get Cybercookies! And if I use the ingredient you suggested you will get recognition in the next chapter.

Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows!

Thanks again!

Black Falcon, out!


	3. Dessert round

Young Justice on Chopped

A/N: Yay! Last chapter! Who do you think is gonna win? I honestly don't know who is gonna get 'chopped' until I actually write the part where they reveal the dish. Then I go back and read the reviews that the judges gave and decide for myself who should be kicked out.

221 views! That's a lot. I mean...wow.

Thank you so much for your reviews! Whenever I see a new review I get so excited! I have gotten so many reviews I had to go to the store and buy more parenthesis for the Cybercookies.

Thank you to DarkMuse711 for suggesting London Fog for this round.

Thank you to that awesome guest (Here are your Cybercookies! (::) (::) (::) ) for suggesting ham, cinnamon rolls, and Chinese noodles. And I will be mentioning the names of Ted and the judges in this chapter per your request. Coincidentally the three judges you mentioned in your review are the three I had in mind when I started writing this! No, I am not kidding.

Thank you to all who followed/favorited/reviewed this story. You guys make me smile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Chop...Oh you know the drill! If you recognize it, I don't own it.

I am not a chef, and if you were to make these dishes at home according to this story, you would probably end up in the hospital.

Sorry if anyone is OOC, I try to keep them in character, but no one is perfect.

Sorry if my grammar/punctuation/spelling isn't perfect, cause I stink at English.

Enough with the notes! On with the story!

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"It has come down to two chefs, one will go home with the $10,000 prize, and one will not. Are you ready chefs?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Smirked Megan.

"Bring it on." Said Robin returning the smirk.

"Then chefs, without further ado, please open your baskets.

And in this round you must use: Smoked ham, cinnamon rolls, London Fog, and Chinese noodles.

You have 30 minutes. Time starts now."

The host, Ted Allen, left the two competitors to their work as the clock started the dreaded countdown.

Robin's POV (Thinking)

'Where do they even get these ingredients?! Do they just blindfold some guy and shove him into an exotic foods market and whatever he grabs they use?! I mean, the cinnamon rolls are easy, and the noodles could work somehow. But ham? And what is London Fog? It looks like a latte of some kind, like tea or coffee or something. Yeah I know it's a challenge and all, but come on! Oh well, at least it'll be interesting, now I just gotta figure out how to make these taste good together...uh...cinnamon roll with London Fog sauce?...nah...um...hey, I know! London Fog ice cream with glazed ham, candied Chinese noodles, and cinnamon roll cookies. That should wow them enough for me to win this.'

Robin decided that if he waited until the 20 minute warning to make his ice cream then he should have enough time to make it with out rushing, but not so much that he has time to spare and it melts on the plate. So he started with the cookies since...well...that's the only other thing to start with besides the ice cream.

He ripped open the package of rolls and started unrolling them, planning on cutting the strips into squares and baking them. No, wait, that's not original at all! So halfway through unrolling the pastry he decided to make actual cookies.

Since he only had to get past one station this time he decided not to try swinging from the rafters this time to get to the pantry. He ran over and grabbed flour, eggs, milk, sugar, raisins, cinnamon, and other baking essentials.

He ran back to his station with arms full, and got to work. He minced the rolls into tiny pieces and mixed them with flour, sugar, eggs, milk, raisins, cinnamon, and a few other things. Then he scooped the finished dough onto a papered pan, and to keep them from puffing up too much he sprinkled a tiny amount of sugar on them and pressed a fork onto each of them making parallel and perpendicular grooves.

He then threw them in the oven (not literally of course) and grabbed the ham to make glazed ham strips.

Megan's POV (Thinking)

'I had no idea that ham was a dessert ingredient on earth. I had always heard it was a dinner item. Must be one of those more flexible ingredients. So since cinnamon rolls are also a common dessert item, I'll combine them. I'll make ham and cinnamon roll bites, with a London Fog whipped cream, and candied Chinese noodles.'

The martian flew over to the pantry and levitated cream, sugar, nutmeg, pecans, honey, and various other ingredients that were essential to her dish.

Flying back to her station she set everything on the counter, then levitated the cinnamon rolls and unrolled each of them until they were each nothing but a glazed strip of pastry lying side by side on the counter.

She cut each strip in half and set them aside. Then she grabbed the ham and cut a slice off with a levitated knife, and sliced it into strips the same width as the cinnamon roll strips.

The young martian grabbed the pecans and finely chopped them, then mixed them in a bowl with some honey.

After many sticky fingers and a spoon stuck in her hair she had managed to spread the nut and honey mixture on the strips of ham, which were then placed on the cinnamon rolls and rolled into small pastries. The honey helped it all stick together, so that was a double plus.

She threw them into the oven to bake for a bit while she worked on the candied noodles.

"20 minutes left on the clock, chefs!"

Ted announced.

The time seemed to go by so fast yet so slow. When the chefs were waiting for something to finish cooking it seemed to take forever, but at the same time the clock seemed to be counting down twice as fast as it should. It was maddening.

Robin was slicing his ham into super thin strips when the host called out the time. He knew he needed to make his ice cream as soon as he was done with the ham. He finished slicing and set the ham in a bowl.

He then poured some sugar in a pan on the stove and let it melt for the ham, and later the noodles.

The dark haired bot grabbed the bottle of London Fog and mixed it with cream, sugar, and a few spices for extra flavor. He raced over to the ice cream machine with his sweet mixture. Being the smart kid that he is he had little trouble figuring out how the machine worked.

After emptying the bowl into the machine he ran back to his station and unwrapped the Chinese noodles. He broke them into small pieces and threw them into the pan on the stove, after stirring them a few times he let them glaze.

Miss M was also mixing her London Fog with cream and sugar, but with a different outcome.

She stirred said ingredients and poured them in a mixer with a whisk attachment and set it on high. While it was whipping she broke the Chinese noodles into pieces so small they were almost crumbs, and tossed them in a pan with some sugar.

She mixed the noodles constantly while keeping an eye on the whipped cream, once she paused for a second to check her cinnamon roll bites. Now to wait until everything finished cooking and mixing.

"This is your 10 minute warning chefs!"

The host called to the two competitors.

Robin checked his cinnamon raisin cookies, they were almost done, perfect.

He stirred the Chinese noodles one last time and turned off the heat on the burner. His ham slices were already glazed and ready to plate, and it was about time to get the ice cream.

He raced over to the ice cream machine, but it wasn't quite ready yet, so he ran back to his station and took the noodles off the stove and put them in a bowl.

He raced back, but it still wasn't done! So he stood by it for awhile until it was ready, but he hadn't brought a bowl or spatula! Smacking his head the masked boy ran and grabbed a bowl and spatula from his station, and returned to finally collect the frosty mixture.

Aaaand this had to be the slowest machine in the universe, cause the ice cream was coming out so slowly! After what felt like forever he finally had enough for each of the plates.

He glanced at the clock on his way back, not much time left, the ice cream had taken up a lot of time, good thing there wasn't much left to do.

Megan was keeping an eye on three things at once, not literally of course, for then she would have three eyes. Which wouldn't be a problem for her to fix if the need came.

She took her noodles off the stove, out of the pan, and into a bowl. After peeking in on the rolls once more she stopped the mixer with the whipped cream and set it aside as well.

She flew over to the pantry to try and find a good garnish. What flavor would go with cinnamon roll and latte?...um...oh forget it! Not all dishes needed a garnish, and this was taking up too much time!

Abandoning her quest for a garnish the martian flew to the other side of the stations and levitated four plates to her station. At this rate she wouldn't even have to rush, but better safe than sorry.

"2 minute warning chefs! You have 2 minutes to complete your dishes!" Ted Allen announced to the rushing chefs.

Robin ran to the shelf that contained the plates and grabbed four plates and four cup-like dishes. Running back to his station he arranged the dishes on the counter. Taking his cinnamon-raisin cookies out of the oven he started putting together the possible winner.

Megan was almost done. Her plates here arranged and all the components of the dish were ready to plate. She was currently placing her honey ham and cinnamon rolls on the plates. It was a good thing they were almost done, for time was running out.

"Make sure your plates are complete in time chefs, there is no turning back."

Ted started counting down with the clock.

"10"

Robin scooped his ice cream into the dishes.

"9"

Megan plopped whipped cream next to her rolls.

"8"

Robin sprinkled glazed ham slices and candied noodles on the ice cream.

"7"

Megan sprinkled her candied noodles onto the whipped cream.

"6"

Presentation was tweaked.

"5"

Spills and smears were wiped.

"4"

Better not have forgotten anything.

"3"

Can't turn back now.

"2"

Only one is good enough.

"1"

May the best dish win.

"Time's up! Please step away from your plates."

The two teens stepped back and gave each other a high five.

Both were excited to find out who would win, and they were also relieved that the competing part was over. All they could do now was present their dishes and see which one the judges think should win.

The two heroes walked over to the judges table to receive whatever praise and criticism was given them.

"I'm still pretty sure you're gonna win this Megan, they'll probably kick me out for that whole hacking incident at the last minute." Robin whispered to Megan.

"You never know, sometimes they make you think you're gonna lose, and then suddenly you win!" She replied.

"Yeah." He returned. "It would be great if you could read their minds and find out, but I think you would be disqualified. Cause even though they said we could use our powers, I'm pretty sure that would still be considered cheating."

"Yeah, and it would be kinda rude." She remarked.

By then they had reached the table where the judges Scott Conant, Alex Guarnashelli, and Geoffry Zakarian awaited them.

"Chefs, in this round you had to use: Smoked ham, cinnamon rolls, London Fog, and Chinese fried noodles. Please show us what you've made. Chef Robin?"

"What I've made for you are cinnamon roll cookies and London Fog ice cream, topped with glazed ham and candied Chinese noodles."

The three judges ate the last dish from the hero that they may ever taste.

Alex Guanashelli started the comments.

"I have to say that making a pastry out of a pastry is unusual. I think it's very good, the raisins add a lot of flavor. It is however slightly crumble, it's not a really big deal, but it is a bit annoying."

Scott Conant spoke his thoughts next.

"I think putting the ham on the ice cream was pretty brave of you, it has a very interesting flavor, and the candied noodles also add a nice crunch."

Geoffry Zakarian finished with his input.

"I agree about the ham and noodles, but they're kinda the only flavor. The ice cream could have used a bit more of the London Fog flavor, it's like vanilla ice cream with a hint of London Fog."

"Yes sir." Robin replied.

"Thank you chef." Said the host.

"Thank you." Returned the chef.

"Next, chef M'gorzz."

"So what I made for you are honey ham and cinnamon roll bites, with a London Fog whipped cream and candied Chinese noodles." Said Megan smiling.

The last dish in the competition was consumed like the others before it.

This time it was judge Geoffry who started the commenting.

"I love these rolls, the saltines of the ham with the sweetness of the honey and cinnamon roll is perfect. A good combination."

Scott had to be the bearer of bad news to her.

"Unfortunately, I found hair in my roll."

Megan's heart nearly stopped.

When the spoon got caught in her hair, some hairs must have fallen out onto the rolls.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I didn't even notice!" Megan said, all in a tizzy now. "I can't believe I didn't see that! I'm so sorry you had to eat that, please don't be mad at me!"

"It's alright, just calm down." Alex said, trying to calm the flustered martian.

Since there was nothing more to say Ted decided to send the teens to wait for the results.

"Thank you chefs, the judges will now make their decision."

The two heroes walked back to the back room for the last time.

…...

"I can't believe I got hair in the food!" Megan said as she plopped into a chair.

"Hey, now we're equal. I hacked the timer, you got hair in the food, we're at an equal disadvantage!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, just remember, no matter who wins, we did our best, and the money will go to a good cause." He reminded her.

"That's true."

…...

A few minutes later they were called back.

The dish cover in it's usual place, concealing the dish of the defeated chef.

"Only one of you can win the $10,000 prize, while the other must go home. So, who's dish is on the chopping block?"

Ted grabbed the handle of the cover, this was the moment they had all been waiting for. Whose failures had outdone their successes? Who was the better chef?

He whipped away the covering revealing the loser.

A plate of cookies and a dish of ice cream.

Megan's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Chef Robin, you've been chopped. Judges?"

Judge Alex took it upon herself to explain the reason for this decision.

"Chef Robin, this was a very close call to make. While you are both excellent chefs there were flaws in your earlier dishes, along with the hacking, that set you farther back than chef M'gorzz. And for these reasons we had to chop you."

"Thank you for the opportunity. Congrats Miss M! I think you are the first non-human to ever win a cooking competition."

Even though Robin had lost, he walked out with a smile on his face. The money would be for a good cause, and Miss Martian had been proclaimed the best chef of them all.

And even though Conner had called it a 'stupid cooking competition', Robin was pretty sure he would be mighty proud of her.

"And that means that you, chef M'gann M'gorzz, are the new chopped champion. Congratulations."

The host said as he and all three judges clapped for her.

Megan was overjoyed. She had been so sure she had lost, and now she was the winner!

"Thank you so much!"

The smile on her face could have lit up the whole Wayne mansion.

…...

'And that means that you, chef M'gann M'gorzz, are the new chopped champion. Congratulations.'

'Thank you so much!'

The team clapped as the credits rolled. Megan had been blushing through the whole thing in her place next to Superboy.

"You did great Megan!" Cheered Wally.

"A lot better than someone did." Said Artemis with a playful jab to his side.

"You can't make me tell!" Wally retorted while rubbing his side. "It may have been intentional, it may have been a coincidence. I'm never telling. What difference does it make anyway? The orphanage got the money didn't it?"

"Yeah it did." Said Robin. "They were able to make some renovations and get better supplies with a ll that money."

"I am glad that this competition was able to provide for others in the end." Said Kaldur with a smile.

"It was kinda fun as well." Smiled Zatanna.

"What are you kids doing?" A deep voice said from behind them.

They all whipped their heads around to find that the voice belonged to non other than Robin's mentor. Batman.

"We were just watching the airing of the episode of 'Chopped' we competed on. Do you wanna guess who won?" Robin grinned.

"Miss Martian." Replied the Dark Night.

Silence followed.

After a few seconds Batman walked out of the room without another word.

"How did he know!?" Wally whispered to his best friend.

All that Robin had to say was:

"He's Batman."

The End.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

A/N: And that concludes this story. Thank you to everyone who had read this far! I will give Cybercookies to the first three reviews because I only have enough for three reviews. I kinda ate some of them. :)

Be sure to tell me what you think, I loooooove reviews! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames! Flames will be used to light pretty candles.

I am planning to write a Batman/Transformers G1 crossover if y'all are interested. I don't know when I will get a chance to write it, but I WILL write it!

Black Falcon out!


End file.
